This invention relates to a cross-connection confirming system for use in a cross-connection network.
The cross-connection network comprises first through N-th input lines, first through N-th output lines, a matrix switch, and a controller, where N represents an integer greater than one. The matrix switch is typically a space matrix switch and comprises first through N-th input terminals having input terminal codes, respectively, and first through N-th output terminals having output terminal codes, respectively.
The controller comprises a memory for memorizing connection information signals indicating, in correspondence to the input terminal codes of the first through the N-th input terminals, the output terminal codes of connecting destination ones of the first through the N-th output terminals. The connecting destination ones of the first through the N-th output terminals should be connected to the first through the N-th input terminals, respectively.
The controller further comprises a control unit connected to the memory and the matrix switch. The control unit controls the matrix switch to make the matrix switch cross connect between the first through the N-th input terminals and the connecting destination ones of the first through the N-th output terminals in accordance with the connection information signals.
The cross-connection confirming system is for confirming whether or not the matrix switch correctly carries out cross-connection between the first through the N-th input and the first through the N-th output terminals in accordance with the connection information signals.
In a conventional cross-connection system, the first through the N-th input lines are directly connected to the first through the N-th input terminals, respectively. The first through the N-th output terminals are directly connected to the first through the N-th output lines, respectively. As will later be described, attention is never directed to making use of signals which are sent from the input lines to the output lines through the matrix switch in order to confirm the cross-connection in the conventional cross-connection confirming system. As will also be described later, the conventional cross-connection confirming system is defective in that it is impossible to accurately confirm whether or not the matrix switch correctly carries out the cross-connection between the input and the output terminals in accordance with the connection information signals.